Sasori's secret mission
by kaylee162
Summary: oneshot, short story


**Title: Sasori's secret mission  
Pairing: SasoSaku  
Type of fanfiction: Oneshot, Humor, Romantic and stupid  
Rating: M/R (M=Mature R=Restricted)  
Contents: Swearing,cats, a man hunt, sex and the pairing Sasori x Sakura  
Characters: Sasori, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi,Kisame, Konan, Sakura, Tsunade, Sasuke is mentioned, Shinuze and Hinata**

_~Akatsuki Base_

"Alright is everyone here!" Pein's voice boomed. "Yes Leader-Sama sir!" Every one yelled. "Okay I have an important mission every one has to do and that includes you Hidan" Pein said shooting a glance at Hidan. "yeah yeah you mother fucker" Hidan muttered in reply.

"Konan will you please get me my blood pressure pills, I have a feeling I'm gonna need them." Pein whispered to his partner. "As you wish Nagato" Konan said disappearing into a bunch of paper butterflies.

"Sasori!" Pein boomed again. "Yes Leader sama?" Sasori answered. "You will be sent to Konoha as a cat" Pein replied. Suddenly there was a loud '**THUD**' inside Hiroko. "Sasori?"

_~Some where in a Konoha pet store_

Sasori woke up in a glass box inside a pet store. Sasori looked around and saw in the box next to his there was a blue cat with a white flower in it's fur. '_Must be Konan_' Sasori thought.

Sasori looked in the other box and saw his partner Deidara sitting in his box. Sasori sighed and layed back down.

_~Sakura_

Sakura was doing some holiday shopping for gifts her friends might like. Then she came across a pet store. Sakura always liked to go see if there was any new animals she'd like to get but there usually wasn't any.

Sakura walked inside and started to look at the puppies. '_None here'_ She thought leaving to look at the kittens. Sakura bent down and looked at the blue one and saw that she looked real cute especially with that paper flower in her fur.

'_I'll look to see if there is any others I like just in case_' Sakura thought moving on to Sasori's box. "Aww you look so cute!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Sasori woke up from his short nap. (been a sleep for 5 hours)

Sakura skipped on over to the cashier while- "Sasori make sure you don't blow your cover you hear" Konan whispered. "Yeah of course" Sasori said stretching his legs. The cashier walked on over and picked up Sasori who hissed in reply.

"Here's the kitten you wanted miss" The cashier said. "Thank you. How much was that again?" Sakura asked. "$72.54" The cashier replied. '_Wow am I that __expensive?_' Sasori thought. Sakura handed her the money took the kitten in her arms and left skipping in the process.

_~Sakura's house_

"Okay now what should I name you?" Sakura asked as she tried to pick the kitten up but it ran away. "Boy your a sassy kitten" Sakura said. "That's it sassy, I'll name you sassy but with one s" Sakura said happily.

The only thing going throught Sasori's mind was '_Oh my god_'. Sakura quickly scooped up '_sasy_' while he was having an emo moment. Sasori tried to push Sakura way feverishly.

"Man you are really a sassy kitten" Sakura said trying to fight him off. "Oh I know you must be hungry!" Sakura said getting up and going in the kitchen.

Sasori hoped on the couch realizing he was real hungry. "Okay um what do kitties like?" Sakura said turning her head to face Sasori. Sasori trotted to the kitchen and looked to see what she had to eat.

Sasori pawed at the hot dogs making a meowing sound also. Sakura took the hot dogs out and cut it up into small chunks so it would be easier to eat and Sasori ate it when she was finished.

_~Night time_

Sakura and '_Sasy_' layed on her lap. Sakura glanced at the clock and saw it was pretty late so she picked up '_Sasy_' and walked up stairs and set Sasy on the bed and picked up her night clothes and changed into them.

She climbed in to the bed and set Sasy next to her. Sakura pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad_' Sasori thought and drifted slowly to sleep.......

**_I edited it a bit it's also on deviant art I also have an account there. If you want another chapter leave a review please :3_**

**_~ kaylee162_**


End file.
